


The SuperNova Café

by RedSwan24



Series: The Supernova Café [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Branch High, Deceit’s name is Damien NOT Dee, Dee is an original character, Multi, Pop Culture, Stephen King's IT References, Teacher Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Teacher Morality | Patton Sanders, Teacher deceit sanders, arcade owner virgil, café owner Logan, the school kids call themselves The Losers club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSwan24/pseuds/RedSwan24
Summary: Logan Berry owns a modest Café opposite the local arcade and a 10 minute walk from the local school.When some of his regulars from Branch High recommend the café to some of their teachers, hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: The Supernova Café [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694992
Kudos: 18





	The SuperNova Café

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is an au I came up with and a friend helped me fill out. Hope you enjoy! X

At 134 Sanders Way, you’ll find a small local cafè known by everyone as The Supernova. It’s right across the street from the local arcade, and a 10 mintue walk from the local school.

The Supernova had 2 dark oak textured walls with a navy accent wall and canvas depicting galaxies all across the walls.

A large simple chalkboard menu was displayed above the counter with all the cafè’s drink options, and a small glass cabinet built into the counter to display all the treats and snacks they had to offer.

The owner was a man named Logan Berry. A tall, well spoken man with a fascination for astronomy and a kind heart. 

After his grandmother passed away, he felt an emptiness he couldn’t seem to fill, his original pursuit of medicine didn’t feel as right as it did before. He’d lost ambition.

While clearing away his grandmother’s things, he came across all her old recipe cards and a note taped to the back of the box:  
“Keep cooking up ideas that are out of this world Logie! Love you always, Grams x “

And so inspiration struck and The Supernova Cafè was born. He quickly switched to a degree in business and got to work right away. 

When completed he stood back to take it in, his modest little cafè opposite the local arcade, and a 10 minute walk away from the local school. He never thought it would be popular, but this cafè made him happy. Happier then he’d been in a while.

Soon after opening, Logan was proved to be incorrect. During the day, many a worker walked in on their break in hope of a good coffee and some peace meanwhile after school hours, the school children would traipse in for a drink or somewhere to unwind after a long day. It was through this last part that he came to meet his most frequent customers.

Everyday after school a group of older students, all 15 or 16, would come order and then take their preferred seating, the squishy navy blue armchairs in the very back corner surrounding a large round table. They offen spoke and studied until just before closing.

Logan got to know them as time went on, memorising their usual orders, and recommending things he thought each individual would like. 

He even went as far as to help them with their studies being the knowledgeable person that he is.

He was adored by these kids and all referred to him as Mister Logan.

So Mister Logan he became and he loved it.


End file.
